You Cant Fix What Isn't Broken
by hcfodsihf
Summary: Every girl wants a bad boy to be good just for her and every boy wants a good girl to be bad just for him. This becomes all too obvious when sweet and innocent Ally crosses paths with Lincoln High's new bad boy, which sets off a chain of events that could either make or break Ally's future. T for Teens and Language
1. Chapter 1

**All credit of this story goes to aaron ғ-ĸιng rodgerѕ and ℰ. ℛ I am just simply posting it for them so don't say I am stealing because I am not! Like before all credit goes to Aaron f-king rodger and E.R. so I'm not stealing just posting .**

**They don't own anything neither do I**

**Please R&R**

* * *

The early morning sun beamed through the blinds of my room, waking me up before my alarm went off. I sat up in my bed stretching before running my hand through my hair and getting out of bed. I yawned loudly as I shuffled across my bedroom floor and grabbed clean undergarments from my dresser drawer, throwing them onto my bed and slipping into the hallway. I grabbed two towels out of the hall closet and made my way towards the bathroom down the hall. My younger twin brothers were still asleep, so I knew it was the perfect time to start getting ready for the first day of school.

It was the first day of senior year and I couldn't have been more excited. I had worked my perfectly toned butt off in order to be where I was. I was in perfect position to be valedictorian and I am captain of the cheerleading squad. I was also in the perfect position when it came to getting into Princeton, my dream school. As I walked into the bathroom, I turned my radio before shutting the door and stripping down so that I could take a nice hot shower. After quickly doing my shower routine, I shut the water off and hopped out, still humming along to the song that was playing. I wrapped one of my towels around my body then I flipped my hair over so that I could wrap a towel around that as well. When I exited the bathroom, after cleaning my small mess and shutting off my radio, I bumped into one of my brothers. He still looked like he was asleep and I couldn't help but smile at him I ruffled his coffee, brown hair.

"Mornin' Alex." I chimed as I made my way back to my room.

"Mornin' Ally. You're pretty happy this morning." I gave him a big, bright white smile and nodded cutely I clutched my bare body.

"First day of senior year, so of course I'm in a good mood. You should be in a good mood too. It's yours and Aaron's first day of high school. That's seriously exciting." Alex merely shook his head at me as he made his way downstairs to get some breakfast before he got ready for school. As soon as I got into my room, I shut the door and ditched my body towel, pulling on my undergarments and going to my massive closet to try and find something cute to wear. I decided on a cute, coral sundress and quickly slipped it in after I pulled my towel from my hair. It was one of my favourite dresses because it made me look like the complete perfect angel that I was. I may be the most popular girl in school and be dating the quarterback of the football team, but I'm completely innocent. That's what no one in school understands. I'm not stuck up like the majority of my friends, I'm the only one that gets good grades, I don't believe in cliques, and I'm the only virgin on the cheer team. I didn't mind having the 'good girl' reputation; it only made me look better to teacher and other adults.

After pulling on my dress, I dried my brown coffee colored hair before running my straighter through it and starting on my makeup. I didn't have to wear a lot of makeup because I was blessed with almost perfect skin. I only used some blush and whatever eye makeup I deemed necessary for the day. I made sure to do my eye makeup so my brown eyes popped. The last thing I did was put on deodorant and perfume before going back to my closet and grabbing my white gladiator sandals. I unplugged my phone from its charger before making my way downstairs and going into the kitchen to join my brothers and mother for breakfast.

"Good morning family." I cooed, smiling bright as I entered the room.

"You look beautiful Ally." My mother said as she gave me a hug before going back to cooking blueberry pancakes.

"Thanks, mom." I replied as I went to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice. "Are you two excited?" I asked the twins as they stuffed in their faces.

"No. Its school. You're literally the only person we know that get excited about going there." Aaron said before shovelling more scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Sorry I'm a nerd." I laughed as I pulled a cup out of the cupboard and poured juice into it. I heard the twins and even my mother sarcastically laugh at my statement.

"You? A nerd? You're funny Ally." Alex spoke before shoving more pancakes into his mouth. "You're too pretty to be a nerd." He continued once his mouth was full.

"Thanks Alex." I laughed before sipping my drink and grabbing a piece of bacon off his plate. It was a normal thing for me to do that, so Alex didn't protest at all. "Can you boys be ready in half an hour? I wanna get to school early and stuff." The twins groaned but told me they could. I smiled and thanked them before grabbing an apple off the table and going into the living room to watch some television before school.

When the boys were finally ready, our mother handed us some lunch money and our backpacks before we hugged her and I grabbed my car keys off the counter. The ride to school usually involved me singing to my brothers and them recording because to them I have such a great voice when to me I think I think I have a terrible one. When we rolled up to the school, I got the best parking spot I could and quickly turned the car off.

"Okay. Don't cause any trouble and if you need me. Just try to find me." I smiled at them. They gave me a smile before nodding "Good." I smiled again before the three of us climbed out of my black, 2013 Ford Focus and made our way into the school. The twins kept shooting me looks as we neared the doors and it didn't take long before I was separating from them. "I'll see you two after school. Behave" I told them before leaving them to make their way to their lockers as I joined my friends near mine. As I neared them and saw their smiles, I could sense that this was going to be the best year ever.

"Ooo Ally, you look so cute." My group of girl friends chimed as I neared them. I blushed a little and smiled cutely before thanking them.

"Seriously adorable." Cassidy, one of my four best friends, said to me as she grabbed the hem of my dresses and examined it. I giggled a little and pushed her hand away because I was scared that she would lift my dress up and give the boys in the hallway a first day show.

"So how was your last week of summer? None of us saw you." Trish my dark haired and brown eyed friend, asked.

"It was pretty good. Didn't do a lot. Dallas was at football camp and stuff so, I didn't get to hang out with him very much." I replied.

Did you and Dallas go all the way yet?" My best friend Kira asked me. It caused me to turn beat red before I started awkwardly giggling.

"Oh my god, no." I replied in a cute, but highly embarrassed tone.

They eventually dropped the subject and just laughed at how red I still was. Out of my friends, I was the only one with no body piercings, tattoos, and was still a virgin. They liked to pick on me about my personal choices, but I knew it was all fun and that they weren't trying to be mean.. it always got to be super awkward, but I normally just laughed it off. When they had officially dropped the subject we started talking cheer related things seeing as they were all in the team with me.

When they reached us, Dallas my amazing and attractive boyfriend scooped me up and swung me around a bit as his friends and teammates hung all over my girls. When Dallas set me down, he pulled me in for a kiss, but since I was laughing from being manhandled, I could only mile like a fool into it. We only separated because our friends started heckling us and telling us to get a room. We both smiled and went bright red as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me close against his toned body. The group started talking about random things like how our summer's went and how the boys football camp went.

We chatted loudly about our plans until we realized that the senior wing had become eerily quiet. The ten of us noticed everyone looking towards the door and decided to do the same. Coming through the double doors was someone we had never seen before. He had dirty, blond hair that was styled into a quiff, a decently built body, and a pair of Ray Bans on. But what really caught everyone's eye was the fact that he was covered in tattoos. From what could be seen, he had full tattoos on his arms and some sort of piece chest that you could see out of his white wife beater. On top of being completely inked, his lip and right eyebrow were pierced and he wore one mini diamond stud in his left ear. It was immediately obvious that he was bad news.

As he passed various groups that were spaced out in the hall, they began to whisper about him. When he passed ours, I continued to watch him make his way down the hall as the guys and girl started shit talking him. He looked unfazed by everyone acting like children when it came to him, almost like he was just used to it. I furrowed my brow in concentration a I continued to watch him before he took a left and disappeared down the connecting hall that lead to the front office.

"Ally, will we see you at try outs?" Brooke asked, snapping me from my trance and bringing my attention back to our group.

"Of course. I'm the captain." I smiled. "I have to take the twins home though, so I might be a little late." Brooke nodded just as the first bell rang, indicating that we had five minutes to get to class. We all said our goodbyes before parting ways. Dallas walked me to my history class before pecking my lips and telling me that he would see me later. I smiled and waved as I stepped into the classroom and took a seat next to a few of the rather unpopular kids. Again I'm not into cliques and love the socialize with everyone, so it was only a matter of time before I had them running their mouth about their summer's. When the second bell rang, our teacher Mr Wilson was quick to get class started. About five minutes into his first day/welcome back speech, he was interrupted by a student coming through the still open door. I, along with everyone else, immediately recognized him as the bad boy from the hallway. Everyone started to whisper as he approached Mr. Wilson and handed him a slip of paper.

"Well we have a new student. This is Austin." He said gestured to the boy. "Why don't you take your glasses off and have a seat next to Miss Dawson?" Our teacher stated as he pointed to the seat next to me. I uncomfortably smiled at our teacher as Austin removed his Ray-Bans and made his way to his seat. I couldn't help but gawk at him because his eyes were the prettiest shade of brown with little golden specks and he was very _**extremely **_attractive for someone who was covered permanent markings. Mr Wilson soon continued his speech and while he went over the fundamentals, I leaned over to introduce myself to Austin.

"Hi, I'm Ally. Welcome to Lincoln High." I said, sending him one of my glowing smiles and extending my hand to him. He looked at my hand before looking at me and making a highly displeased face.

"What are you? The fucking welcoming committee?" I was a little taken back, but tried to look unphased.

"No. I was just being polite." I replied, making him scoff.

"A girl like you doesn't give two shits about me, so back off." He spat at me making my eyes widen in disbelief. His horrible attitude had defiantly put a damper on my first day bliss.

* * *

**Please review.**

**hoped you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All credit of this story goes to aaron ғ-ĸιng rodgerѕ and ℰ. ℛ I am just simply posting it for them.**

**I don't own anything Neither do they **

**Please review and thank you for review's.**

* * *

"A girl like me? What's that supposed to men?" I quickly asked. He sarcastically laughed and shook his head, not even bothering to answer me. I was honestly offended and couldn't help but to put a little as I leaned back in my desk, and tried to pay attention to my teacher's speech. I tried as hard as I could to listen to Mr Wilson but my mind just kept repeating that stupid phrase that Austin had uttered. 'A girl like you'. Seriously what's that supposed to mean? I've never had anyone talk to me that way he had and now I was absolutely driving myself crazy trying to figure out why he wasn't won over by my friendliness and charm.

I spent the rest of the hour leaned back in my seat with my arms crossed over my chest, furrowing my eyebrows in concentration as I still tried to figure out what Austin had meant. I'm a smart girl and it was a rather simple statement, but it was honestly puzzling me. After class was dismissed, my day ran rather smoothly, but I still kept the thought in the back of my mind and was finally able to say something while at lunch with my gossiping friends.

"I heard he spent time in prison."

"I bet he got all those tattoos in prison."

"I heard he killed someone."

"That would explain the whole prison thing, Ally, what do you think of him?" Brooke asked me.

"Umm...well I don't think he likes me." I awkwardly said as I pushed my school lunch around my lunch tray. The girl's were quiet which caused me to look up at them and see that they all had confused looks on their faces. "What?" I simply asked.

"You talked to him?" Cassidy asked, sounding more snuck up than normal.

"Yeah, he sits next to me in World History." I replied with a shrug as if it was no big deal before pushing my macaroni and cheese around my plate again.

"How can he not like you? You're... you." Trish questioned. "Like you're the friendliest person ever" You're so nice that it's kinda sickening sometimes." We all broke out into laughter over her statement before becoming serious again.

"What did he say to make you think he doesn't like you?" Kira asked before shoving a potato chip in her mouth.

"He said 'What are you the fucking welcoming committee? A girl like you doesn't give two shit about me so back off."

"Harsh." They all said in unison as I nodded my head in agreement.

"A girl like you? What does that even mean?" Brooke asked as she stole a baby carrot from my plate, swirling it in ranch dip, before biting into it. I pursed my lips and shrugged, giving her an equally confused look. "Whatever, he's obviously a loser. Everyone still loves you." She said, despite having a carrot in her mouth and trying to make me smile, but it wasn't really working. I couldn't remember a time that someone generally disliked me. I was really taking this hard because I was so used to my schoolmates liking me and even if they didn't like me, they were still all very polite when in my presence.

When the school bell rang, dismissing everyone for the day, I hurried to my locker and retrieved the things that I needed. Afterward's I made my way to the freshman wing, bumping into Dallas and his little sister on the way. He gave me a quick kiss and made small talk, but I had to brush him and Danyelle, his adorable brunette sister off.

To my surprise the freshman wing was still pretty packed with people. I just smiled at everyone as I passed and made my way through the sea of people before spotting my lovely, little brother's. "Alex, Aaron, Lets go." I smiled as I neared them. They nodded and waved goodbye to their friends before following me through the halls and out the parking lot. "So how was your first day?" I asked as we all got in the car.

"It was good. Nothing special." Alex replied

"We got a lot of slack because you're our sister." Aaron added.

"You're welcome." I smiled as we left the parking lot.

"How was your day Lee?" Alex asked.

"I've had better." I quickly replied.

"The princess had a bad day...so sad." Aaron said sarcastically.

"That's not very nice Ron." I frowned as we started towards our house I watched his roll his eyes in annoyance before shaking his head. What's his problem?

"So why was you're day bad?" Alex asked getting interested.

I told them how my day went and my mini conversation slash argument with Austin at the end the twins were silent and I quickly glanced at Alex who was in the back seat. "What?" I asked

"He's judging you by the way you look. Face it Ally you're practically perfect." Aaron replied. I furrowed my eyebrows and bit my lip, thinking that maybe they were right. Austin was stereotyping me and I just had to prove that he had the wrong idea about me.

After my brothers had brought Austin's true meaning to my attention, I tried my hardest to get Austin to at least acknowledge me. When I saw him in the hall, I would smile and wave, during class, I would say 'good morning' and give him a glowing white smile. I just wanted him to realize I was genuine and not one of those girls'. Every time I acknowledged him in front of my friends or Dallas, I often got weird looks and rude comments about how I needed to stop being such a 'brown nosing try-hard'. Mainly it was just Dallas and his band of meatheads that would tell me that. Dallas didn't like that I was trying to socialize with the schools outsider because in his words 'we have a reputation to uphold'

It had been two weeks since the first day and I was still getting nothing from Austin except weird looks and the occasional obscene gesture. I just wanted him to be nice to me! Just once! I would take a simple 'hello' and be perfectly content, but I was getting absolutely nothing from the overly frustrating boy. On the way to World History, after separating from my group of friends. I bumped right into Austin, almost dropping my textbook and binder. When I composed myself, I put on a big smile and gave him mu usual morning greeting.

"Good morning Austin." I chimed. He was quiet and just stared at me, which prompted passing students to top and watch our socialization. I think they were only doing it because everyone was still uneasy when it came to the tatted boy that I was standing in front of. He took a deep breath and I got just a little excited because I knew he was actually going to say something to me. I was hoping that I had finally wore him down and that he would say 'good morning' to me, that way i could forget about him and go on with my life, but I was very wrong.

"Listen, here princess..." He said in an overly arrogant tone. "I don't know how things really work around here, but I'm pretty sure that 'back off' means the same thing everywhere else! So get your little beauty pageant ass out of my face I don't need your fake hospitality." My eyes widen and my jaw dropped as I started at him, not fully trusting my hearing. The expression of the students, who had stopped to observe us, mirrored mine. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just continued to stare at him. He looked around at everyone before looking back at me, shaking his head, and having his way past me. I swore I was going to have a conniption right there and then.

"Fake?!" I questioned loudly, making everyone stare at me. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I snapped, turning around to glare at Austin's rather toned back, seeing as he didn't even bother to turn around and look at me again. Everyone's eyes got even wider because they couldn't believe that the nicest girl in school had just let the f bomb leave her mouth. I had no idea how to act and was starting to shake just as my four closest friends came out of nowhere and tried to usher me away from everyone. As we walked towards the girl's restroom, I could hear people whispering about how I was going to have a bitch fit and in all honesty, I was.

Before slipping into the classroom, getting a couple of weird looks from everyone. Some people were whispering about me in the back of the room, which caused me to get a little red out of frustration and embarrassment. I pushed a piece of hair out of my face as I took a seat, noticing Austin was not in the room. I breathed a sigh of relief and put a smile on my face as the bell rang and Mr Wilson walked to the front of the room to begin today lecture.

Mr Wilson began to talk about how he was assigning us partners for an upcoming project and presentation. We all groaned because being assigned a partner is the worst. He tried to do them as boy-girl pairs, but seeing as we were a guy short, it left me without a partner. I was totally okay with working by myself, nut just as I got my hopes up, Austin came carelessly strolling through the door. I inwardly groaned as he took his seat next to me and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest allowing me to sneakily check out his sleeves. Even though I absolutely despised Austin now, I still found his tattoos to be interesting and actually really attractive

"Mr Moon, so nice of you to join us. We just assigned partners for a project. Since you were late, you can have the honour of working with the lovely Miss Dawson."I saw him turn his head and look at me, causing me to want to jut run and hide. Mr Wilson told the class to get with their partners so he can give out directions but Austin and I didn't move at all refusing to get any closer to one another. This was just going to be total torture.

* * *

**Hope this was worth the wait please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All credit of this story goes to aaron ғ-ĸιng rodgerѕ and ℰ. ℛ I am just simply posting it for them.**

**Aaron F-king and E.R want to thank everyone for the reviews and for comments and for support they hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**They don't own anything neither do I**

**Please R&R**

* * *

"Dawson, Moon. Get together, don't be shy." Mr Wilson said as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

Ms. Wilson, is there any way I can get a different partner?" I questioned, whining just a little. I just really didn't want to deal with Austin, let alone have to work with him.

"Dawson, I've heard great things about you from past teachers, but from what you're showing me right now- I'm not really impressed." I scoffed a little, letting my mouth pop open. Today was just really not my day. My classmate 'ooo'd' and snickered a bit at my misfortune. "Now, I'm serious. Move closer to Mr. Moon and stop your complaining." He added as he handed Austin and I directions for the project. I rolled my eyes and groaned before I scooted my desk closer to Austin's, earning an eye roll from him as well. Soon Mr Wilson left the room to make more copies, leaving everyone to discuss with their partners.

"Okay, so you don't like me. I get that. But I refuse to bomb this assignment. So we're going to work together and get along got it?" I told Austin, getting a little bitchy as I did.

"Ooo. Looks like the princess grew a backbone." I pursed my plump, pink lips and glared at the tatted, blond boy. I couldn't help but to stare at his lips curled up into a smirk. "This is how Its going to work. You're going to d all the work and I'm gonna do absolutely nothing. Well maybe I'll listen to music and draw out some new tattoo designs."

"How about no. You're going to meet me in the library after school. We're going to get this over with and that that. The less time I spend with you, the better." I tried to look confident after those words left my mouth, but it was hard, seeing as they were rather harsh and that's just not me. Austin chuckled a little as he messed with his piercing, smirking at me as he did.

"Okay princes. Calm yourself."

"Stop calling me, princess." I snapped at him, making him smirk again.

"I'll stop calling you princes when you stop acting like one." I've never met anyone that pushed my buttons as much as Austin Moon did.

The rest of my day was a bit rough. Everyone continued to talk about my early morning freak out and it was just really starting to get to me. When the final bell rang, I had never been so excited to go home, but I then remembered that I unfortunately had to meet up with Austin. It was weird to think that I actually disliked someone because I'm such a people person, but Austin was defiantly an exception. As I made my way towards the library, I could still hear students talking about me. They really just needed to get over it, so I freaked out a little, big deal. I was a little out of it because I was busy worrying about what others were saying about me, so when someone grabbed me and jerked me off the side, I couldn't help but to let out a scream.

"Babe, shush." Dallas as he covered my mouth. I immediately just started to laugh as he removed his hand from my face. "Didn't mean to scare you." He smiled before pecking my lips.

"It's fine. I just wasn't really paying attention."

"Okay, good." He said as he leaned back against the wall and pulled me close to him. I dropped my bag next to him before fumbling with the buttons on his varsity jacket.

"So where's Danyelle?" I asked a I continued my rather flirtatious actions.

"Your friends are taking her somewhere, seeing, as she made varsity." I gave him a slight smile as I recalled her tryout. "It also doesn't hurt that her future sister-in-law is the captain." I smiled again before giving him another kiss. "So where are the twins?" he randomly questioned.

"They're doing something with some friends." I simply replied shrugging a little as I did.

"Cool. Cool. So I heard you freaked out this morning and dropped a f-bomb."

"Yeah. I really don't want to talk about it." I replied in a cute yet embarrassed tone.

"Well, we can definitely do something else." He smirked before bringing his lips to mine. I instantly kissed him back, smiling into it. His hands were soon trailing down my backside and were then on my perfect toned butt. It was an extreme rarity to let Dallas get this handsy, especially in public but this just seemed right. Only moments later, there was a throat clear and a laugh coming behind us. We separated and turned around, seeing Austin standing there. I pried myself off of Dallas, fixing my aqua sundress and stepping back from him. I cleared my throat as I made eye contact with Austin.

"Austin." I said, acknowledging him in an annoyed Austin.

"Princess." He greeted in an arrogant tone, smirking a bit and messing with his lip ring. I had the urge to roll my eyes, but I stopped myself.

"I gotta go." I told Dallas, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing my bag, walking away with Austin and leaving Dallas looking utterly confused.

"So I guess the princess isn't so proper after all." Austin said as we walked to the library together.

"Shut it." I sassed as we reached the library and entered.

"Okay princess. Calm your tit's."

"Excuse me?" I questioned, making him sarcastically laugh. It was absolutely ridiculous that he was jut infuriating person.

"You heard me. Calm your tit's, princess." I rolled my eyes at him and took a deep breath before finding a table in the back of the library and taking a seat. I just wanted to get this over with.

Austin and I had been in the library for about an hour and the only thing we had accomplished was deciding which country to do our project on. We chose Canada, seeing as Austin seemed to know quite a lot about it. Now we were, well more like I was, scanning textbooks to find more information. Austin tipping his chair back, chewing gum rather loudly, and messing with his phone. But that wasn't anything new, seeing as he had basically been doing that since we sat down.

"Hey princess, stop looking through the books. I know everything about the place. I did grow up there, ya know." I just simply ignored him and continued to flip through the book pages. Out of the corner, I could see him rolling his bright yet dull brown ones before he started snapping and popping his gum.

"Can you stop that?" I asked as nicely possible, not bothering to look at him. I could sense the smirk on his face and knew he was messing with his lip ring as well. That thing drove me absolutely insane. I wasn't sure if it was because I found it to be attractive or if it just annoyed me because it was apart of such a horrid human being. All I knew was that it made me crazy.

"Stop what?" he asked before snapping his gum again. I immediately lifted my head and glared at him.

"THAT. Stop doing that!" As if almost on cue, the stupid lip ring playing smirk spread across his face.

"Man Dawson, I really get under your skin, don't I?"

"No" I replied before biting my lip at least he didn't know that if I bite my lip I'm usually lying.

"You sure?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me in a sceptical manner. "C'mon Dawson, I've heard all about you today. I know that you're basically campaigning to be the nicest person in the world." He said changing his voice to mock my accent I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "C'mon princess you hate that I'm not like you and you despise that Little Miss Innocent, got paired with me." I was taken back at his accusations. To be totally honest, that really pissed me off. I seriously never had to deal with someone that got under my skin as much as he did.

"You don't know me. You don't know what I feel or what I think. I am THE nicest person in the school. I haven't done anything to you! Since day one, you've disliked me and have been nothing but an asshole. I'm done dealing with you. You're free to leave. I'll finish this project by myself." He gave me a surprised look and remained quiet, so I just continued to run my mouth. "I'll put it in simpler terms for you...'back off." He smirked again, pissing me off even more and making me start to think that was the only face expression that he was capable of making. He leaned back in his chair again and put his hands behind his head in a triumphant manner. His demeanour was pissing me off even more, so I really couldn't stop myself from letting my real thoughts out. "Why don't you like me? I've been nothing but nice to you on the first day!"

"Why don't I like you?" he rhetorically questioned, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Why is it so important to you that I like you? Why does it bother you so much? But to answer your question it's because you're just like every other girl that look like you. You might have everyone else fooled, but I know that you're faker than Barbie. They all are."

"What do you mean 'Every other girl that looks like me?" I asked

"Why don't you answer MY question now?" He snaps at me with a smirk on his face.

"What question."

"My question is... Why is it so important that I like you? Why does it bother you so much?" He said smirking again and to be honest his question kind of caught me off guard. Why did it matter that he didn't like me?

"I-I ... Pe- People always-" I stutter getting rudely interrupted by Austin.

"Ahh... I get it.." He says standing up from his chair.

"Get what?" I say in confusion.

"That... the whole world revolves around you... I get that you just have to have everyone adore you... I get that you're just a big fake and I don't need your forced hospitality... oh and I also get that you LOVE being and acting like a princess who is truly what you are..." After those words left his mouth, I was officially sick of his attitude and name calling. I quickly got up, leaving all my belongings and went into the hall to calm down. I took a couple of deep breaths as I slid down the wall covering my face with my hands, trying to prevent myself from crying. How could one person be so cruel and push me over the edge? I've dealt with people who weren't always pleasant, but he really just takes the cake. I've been calm, cool and collected for as long as I can remember, then he comes around, pushes all my buttons, and makes me freak out not once but twice in the same day. I was alone for about five minutes before I heard the library door open and close and footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes and saw in my peripheral vision a flash of tattoos before someone slid down the wall and sat next to me.

"Okay maybe I was a bit harsh-okay I was really harsh but I was only telling the truth and can you blame me thought? Every girl that has looks remotely close to yours has been a total bitch. Sorry for offending you but the truth hurts don't it?" I lifted my head and just stared at him for a moment.

"Wow some apology." I sarcastically replied.

"I'm trying to be nice—"

"You're actually capable of being nice? Weird." I said in the bitchiest tone possible.

"Listen princess, I don't EVER do things like this, so will you just let me fucking do this?" He said hi tone immediately going back to cold and defensive.

"Why do you keep calling me princess? Its annoying. I'm not anything like you think I am. I'm nowhere near being a princess. I'm not snuck up and I don't get everything I want"

"Yeah you're everything I think you are, also you know you're everything I think you are you just haven't accepted it yourself. And for the princess name you're popular, rule and all your friends practically worship the ground you walk on, sounds pretty princess like to me." I shook my head, completely giving up on trying reasoning with him. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'm genuinely sorry. I'll take it that you're a nice person because fake girls wouldn't get this worked up about me telling them how it is."

"Well I've never had to deal with-"I get interrupted again

"Oh my gosh can we just start over. Like none of this happened. But once you get to know me you cant judge. This shit is starting to turn sappy..." I looked at him like he was crazy for a minute. Does this kid have mental issues or something? Like he went from being a total asshole to being actually nice. And then back to an asshole. I was pretty sure that he was bipolar, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"If I was judging people, then I would be gossiping about you going to prison like my friends did." I replied, smiling just a little. For the first time ever, I saw him crack an actual smile before extending his hand to me.

"Austin Moon" I examined it for a minute, looking at all the tattoos that ceased at his wrist before gripping it and shaking his hand.

"Ally Dawson."

* * *

**Please Review sorry for the wait and hope it was worth it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All credit of this story goes to aaron ғ-ĸιng rodgerѕ and ℰ. ℛ I am just simply posting it for them so don't say I am stealing because I am not! Like before all credit goes to Aaron f-king rodger and E.R. so I'm not stealing just posting .**

**They don't own anything neither do I**

**Please R&R**

* * *

It had been a week since Austin and I had started things over with one another and honestly, things were going pretty well. When I wasn't cheerleading or with Dallas and the group, I was with him; working on our project. Sure, we were only doing school work, but we just got along as well while doing it. It was now a beautiful Thursday morning and I of course, was in a great mood. My fellow classmates had gotten over my meltdown and I made a new friend, so I was feeling good, almost like I was on top of the world. As I was putting away my books and binders from my previous night's homework, I noticed some students were staring and pointing at me, while whispering. I had no idea what was going on until I heard the very distinct deep voice from beside my locker door.

"Another dress? Way to mix it up there, princess." I looked behind my door and gave him a warning look, which he immediately put his hands up in defence to. "Hey, that time I used it as an endearing term." I smiled and shook my head before going back to what I was doing. "But I'm serious. Do you ever wear pants?" I couldn't help but laugh at his question. It was pretty awkward to be honest, but Austin and I were friends now, so I just brushed it off.

"Oh my god, Yes! I just really like to wear dresses when it's warm out." I smiled again. "And what about you? Another wife beater? Really spicing up the wardrobe aren't ya?"

"Woah now, sassy."I playfully rolled my eyes and grabbed my book slamming my locker shut. Before I could say anything more to Austin, the girls and guys were surrounding us. Dallas immediately became territorial, wrapping his big arms around me as he stared down Austin.

"This conversation is over. You can go now." Dallas barked, causing Austin to smirk and nod.

"I'll see you in class." I said, offering him a smile. He ignored me and walked away with swagger leaving me with my stuck up friends. "D, what was that?"I asked in the sweetest voice tone possible, trying not to get totally pissed off at him.

"Nothing." He smirked, earning looks from his friends.

"Right..."

"Um, Ally...Do we still have practise today?" Brooke asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yes ma'am. There's a game tomorrow and we need to be flawless." I smiled before the first bell rang. "I'll see you all later." I added before leaving them and letting Dallas get a little pissed that I had walked away without giving him any affection. When I reached World History, I was utterly surprised to see Austin already in the room. "Wow. In class already?" I smiled as I took a seat, immediately pulling my desk to his. He slightly smiled and merely shook his head at me. "Sorry about Dallas, by the way."

"It's fine."He mumbled as he crosses his arms over his chest. I could tell it wasn't fine, but I didn't want to pester him, so I just dropped the subject.

"Is that new?" I suddenly asked as I pointed to a slightly red part on his arm. He gave me a funny look before taking a look for himself.

"Umm... yeah. I got it added last night. H-how did you even notice?" He smiled, looking up at me with pure joy filling all his features.

"Well I stare at your arms a lot and-" My eye instantly widened after realizing what I had just said. As soon as I started to blush, I turned away from him, making him laugh loudly, drawing some unwanted attention to the two of us.

"You stare at my arms? Well if we're being honest, I stare at your ass." I playfully scoffed and smacked his am, avoiding his new tattoo, and earning another laugh from him. When Mr. Wilson entered the room, we immediately stopped goofing around and tried to act like perfect kids.

"Mr. Moon, congratulations. You've finally racked up enough tardiness to earn yourself your first Lincoln High detention." Mr. Wilson instantly said, handing Austin his disciplinary referral. "I'll see you tonight after school."

"He was here on time today. Doesn't that count for something?" I questioned, earning a sarcastic grin from my teacher.

"Miss. Dawson, enough with the Miss America bullshit. You really don't care. You're just trying to brown nose." I frowned just a bit, trying to keep from losing it. This was like the Austin situation all over again. Why does everyone suddenly think I'm fake? I was even more surprised that my own teacher had decided to cuss to get his point across, but that high school for ya. Mr. Wilson gave u the hour to work on our projects, but seeing as Austin and I completed ours a few days ago. We used the time to goof off. We weren't really talking to one another though. He was on his phone and I was on my laptop, working on my Princeton application.

"The princess wants to go to Princeton?"

"Yes she does." I replied, just choosing to finally embrace the stupid nickname he had given me, I looked up at him to see that stupid smirk on his face and couldn't help but to say something. "You need to stop that."

"Stop what?" He innocently questioned, instantly wiping the smirk from his face?

"Play with your lip ring."

"Why does it turn you on?" He smirked

"N-no." I tried to say confidently, but ended up stuttering and having to bite my lip to cover up the fact that I was lying. I defiantly thought his lip ring was hot and it did always draw attention to his mouth, but at the same time, I was still had a thing for clean cut boys...not like Austin. "I-it just drives me crazy. That's all."

"If _this_ drives you crazy..." He said, pointing to his lip. "Then this will make you absolutely mental." He continued before sticking out his tongue, revealing a tongue ring. He was right. It was already driving me insane. Knowing that he had one and just thinking about it, made me squirm in my seat. I couldn't help but to wonder what he would be able to do to me with that thing. It was unusual for me to have such dirty thoughts, especially because they weren't about my own boyfriend. Okay, so I finally realized that I found Austin to be super, extremely attractive. I'm really not into piercings, mini ear gages, or tattoos, but he made them work. I heard him snicker and out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't see him purposely smirking at me. Even with us being friends now, he still manages to get under my skin.

* * *

**Posted Two in one day proud of myself! **

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All credit goes to aaron- f-ing king and E.R. I'm just simply posting for them.**

**I don't own anything nether do they hope this is worth it.**

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight." I began to count, only to have the girls mess up their steps for what seemed like, the hundredth time. "Girls, this is not hard. I just want a simple turn and back handspring. Like this..." I said before turning 180 degrees and flawlessly completing the move. When I popped up, I just happened to glance at the parking lot, noticing Austin walking out of the school and staring at the team as he did. He had just gotten out of detention so he was probably curious as to what was happening out on the practice field, especially since it involved girls in booty shorts and sports bras. "I'll be right back. Work on that move!" I shouted before taking off towards him. "Austin! Hey!" I yelled as I got closer. He stopped completely and just started smirking at me, obviously remembering our conversation from this morning. He looked me up and down a couple of times before directly looking at me.

"So you're a cheerleader? How did I not know that?"

"I'm head cheerleader. There's a difference." I smiled.

"Oh yeah. I bet there is." He replied rather flirtatiously before giving me his signature smirk once again.

"Yeah... you should come to the game tomorrow."

"I don't know. I'm meeting some mates from my old school tomorrow night."

"Like from Canada?" I questioned, only realizing that it was stupid after I said it. He simply smiled at me before shaking his head.

"Uh, no. From the school before this one."

"Ohhh. Bring them with!" I chimed, hoping that it would somewhat convince him to show up.

"Organized sports aren't really our thing princess." He said as he walked away from me and over to a crotch rocket. Of course he rode a crotch rocket. It only made sense. His personality might not have screamed bad boy but everything else certainly did.

"Then what is your thing?" I asked loudly before he fired it up and revved it.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" He yelled back before slipping his full face helmet on. I bit my lip and shook my head as him as he revved his bike one more time before taking off.

* * *

It was now Friday morning and it was a busy morning at school. It still amazed me that the school allowed us to wear our uniforms. They were only one shoulder, showed our midriffs, and had unbelievably short skirts. Mine barely covered my bum, which made me feel very uncomfortable. Even with spanks on underneath, it was still weird.

Upon arriving at school, I found a good parking spot and separated from the boys right then and there. I walked through the senior wing double door by myself and soon had almost every guy and some girls gawking at me. It made me feel extremely self conscious. I wasn't used to people seeing this much of my body and was mentally kicking myself for agreeing to order these uniforms. We needed new ones, but got slut suits instead. They were Cassidy's idea, which made sense now, seeing as she throws her cat at every guy she meets.

"How is that outfit even remotely appropriate?" I heard a deep husky voice ask. I turned my head in the direction of his voice and immediately gave him a slight smile.

"I don't even know. Its horrible."" I said as I pulled down my skirt again.

"I wasn't complaining. You look hot and your ass is top notch. I was just wondering how you get away with showing all that skin." I laughed a little before getting red and looking away from him. Austin chuckled, knowing that his statement had gotten me. When we reached my locker, I pulled my Roxy bag off my shoulder and started putting my things inside my locker as Austin kept rambling about my uniform. I couldn't help but to smile at him, but it faded when I saw Dallas making his way towards us.

"Ally! What's up, babe?" he asked as he flung an arm across my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Dallas." I mumbled, shooting Austin an annoyed look. "I'm in the middle of a conversation with Austin. Can we talk later?" I saw Dallas eye Austin before making a disgusted face.

"No we can't. Actually I wanted to talk about this freak."

"Dallas." I scolded, narrowing my eyes just a bit.

"Hey Princess, its fine. Just let the meat head run his mouth. It's cool. But if you are talking about me behind my back it must mean my life's more interesting than yours." Austin calmly stated adding a little shrug at the end of his statement. I wasn't sure if I should have been offended that Austin was talking to my boyfriend like that, but then again Dallas was being a total dick to my friend, so I tried to remain unfazed by the tension that was starting to thicken.

"What was that, you fuck' weirdo?" Dallas angrily asked as he tried to get in Austin face. Austin didn't even look scared he looked unfazed and merely smirked at Dallas. I managed to get in the middle of them before telling Austin I would see him in class. Austin immediately took my hint and winked at me before turning on his heels and strolling down the hall with an obvious amount of swag and confidence. "I don't like that guy." Dallas mumbled once Austin had disappeared.

"There's nothing wrong with him." I defended causing Dallas to laugh.

"Whatever Ally. But you're really starting to piss me off...I'd watch it if I were you. Wouldn't want your little friend to get hurt, would you?" Dallas smirked before walking away from me, making a knot instantly form in my stomach. I was not getting a good feeling from this situation.

* * *

It was a typical Lincoln High football night. The stands were packed, the crowd was loud, and the boys were all fired up. They were playing a great game, but the girls and I were getting really tired of having to do push ups for every touchdown we scored. Besides doing push ups, the girls and I weren't really doing anything else that actually involved cheering. We were just tumbling and goofing around with one another. I was more or less busy scanning the crow for a certain, familiar face. I know Austin said that organized ports weren't really his thing, but I was kind of hoping that he would show up just for me.

When I didn't see him, I went back to goofing around with the other until our coach told us to get ready for our halftime cheer. We powered through our routine, nailing the backhand spring section and earning loud cheers from the crowd. We smiled and waved before going back to doing whatever and letting the marching band take over. When the third quarter started, I took one more look at the stands and happened to notice five tattooed boys taking a seat in the fourth row of the bleachers. I immediately recognized Austin and just figured the others were his friends that he had briefly told me about. I was really surprised that they were all covered in ink, just like Austin. And from what I could see, they had piercings as well. I guess it's true that birds of a feather flock together.

I kept staring at them as one of his friends, a guy with spiky fiery red hair, leaned over and aid something to him. Austin was soon smirking and pointing directly at me. I awkwardly smiled before getting a little red and waving. As the game carried on, I continued to make eye contact with Austin. Even while cheering, I couldn't take my eyes off him. I smiled as big as I moved my body in the appropriate motions and when it came to pointing at the crowd, I pointed directly at Austin and winked. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my friends exchanging looks with one another before staring at me.

"Go Gators!" We yelled with the crowd as our cheer came to an end. I sent one last smile and flirty wink in Austin's direction before getting to mess around with the team again.

"What was that?" Kira instantly asked me as she fixed the bow in her hair.

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb." Cassidy snapped.

"Yeah. We're better at it than you." Brooke added. I just gave them a weird look, not understanding what they were getting at.

"Ally Marie, you were totally having cheer sex with him!" Trish shouted loudly.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Review!X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously on 'You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken':**

"**What was what?" **

"**Don't play dumb." Cassidy snapped.**

"**Yeah. We're better at it than you." Brooke added. I just gave them a weird look, not understanding what they were getting at.**

"**Ally Marie, you were totally having cheer sex with him!" Trish said loudly.**

* * *

"What?" I asked shocked giving them another weird look.

"How can you do that to Dallas?" Brooke questioned.

"And with him?" Cassidy added, looking into the crowd and making a face. It was honestly weird to see her act like that, seeing as she's usually willing to hook up with anything with a pulse.

"I have no idea what you all are saying." I said again, getting absolutely flustered with the four of them.

"Whatever Lee. Your hot, quarterback boyfriend is on the field, so stop eye fucking that freak." Kira snapped.

"Just knock it off." Brooke said before turning around to watch the game. I hadn't realized how much of an issue my friendship with Austin was becoming, especially now that it was stressing my other relationships. After the game, I pulled on my warm up pant and jacket before fixing my ponytail and grabbing my duffle bag. The boys won 34-14 and the fans were just so excited. I, on the other hand, was pretty upset. My friends really had no right to get in my face like they did. I could feel my ponytail bouncing and swaying as I made my way from the stadium and out to the parking lot. I waved occasionally at people, but did not stop to talk to anyone. I just wanted to go home and forget this whole night.

I pulled my keys from my jacket pocket and popped my trunk, throwing my bag in and slamming it shut. I thought about waiting for Dallas but finally decided against it. I just really wanted to go home. I pinched the bridge of my nose before taking a deep breath and going to the driver's side. Before I got in, I heard an all too familiar voice calling my name. When I turned around, I saw Austin and his tatted pose making their way towards me. I couldn't help but to smile, mainly because it was the first time he called me by my actual name. I waved, simply acknowledging them before they reached me. I was pretty surprised when Austin pulled me into a hug. At first I was tiff, but then I just melted into his tatted body. It almost felt right to be in his arms, like that's where I was meant to be. I briefly listened to his heart beat before pulling away from him and looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"What's up princess?" He asked in his usual cocky tone.

"Not much. Thought organized sports weren't your thing." I replied, mocking his tone, as I crossed my arms over my chest. He tried not to smile as he let me go and shook his head.

"Decided the lads should meet you...and see how hot you are."

"Oh?" I said in a cute and intrigued tone before smiling at him again.

"This is Dez, Jake, Matthew and Luke. Guys this is Princess Ally." He said smirking at me. I playfully scoffed before punching him in the arm. He faked being in pain, which only made me laugh.

"Nice to meet you guys." I smiled as I checked them out. They were all obviously covered in tattoos and had gauged ears and surprisingly all had piercings, but there were a couple of different things about them. Luke and Matthew each had one full sleeve and one half sleeves and had darkish brownish hair , while Dez and Jake had two full sleeves Dez had reddish, ginger hair and Jake had brownish black hair. Luke and Matthew rocked either a nose piercing or a lip piercing, while Dez and Jake both had gages. I got to admit Luke was pretty cute with dimple's that showed when he smiled. I suddenly noticed that Dez was the one that had been talking to Austin during the game. Oh how I would love to know what was said. I seriously would give anything to know what he asked Austin, especially since it caused Austin to mile and directly point me out.

"Nice to meet you, too." They chimed in unison.

"So what are you up to?" Austin questioned.

"Probably just gonna go home. I'm tired and have a lot to do in the morning."

"You're so lame. Live a little." Austin stated, making his friends nod in agreement.

"I'm not lame." I said before punching Austin again. He chuckled as he grabbed onto me and pulled me into another hug. I giggled a bit and hugged him back, once again enjoying my position. I was practically on cloud nine, but was soon brought back to reality when I heard my name being called again. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and was soon staring at a very pissed off Dallas. I slowly pulled back from Austin, biting my lip as I did. "I'll see you around." I quickly said before hurrying over to Dallas. I was honestly scared as to what was going to be said.

* * *

I slowly made my way towards Dallas, trying to buy myself some time, so that he would calm down. It wasn't a very long walk, but I figured that he just yelling at me would be better than him completely blowing up on me. I've seen him angry, but this was the first time it was my doing that brought on his rage. It wasn't even that he was mad at me, he was just overly jealous of Austin. Dallas was still dressed in his gear, so I felt smaller and weaker than usual. He towered over me, making me cower just a little as he glared down at me.

"What the hell were you doing?" Dallas snarled.

"Nothing." I simply said, insecurely crossing my arms over my chest.

"Don't fucking lie to me Ally, I saw you over that freak." He snapped making me take a step back.

"It was a hug! And he's not a freak. You need to stop calling him that." I almost yelled back but decided against it after the look he gave me.

"Don't fucking talk back to me, Ally. You are MY girlfriend. If I want you to stop talking to him, you're going to fucking stop. Got it?" He practically growled making me stare at him in disbelief. "Now get the hell out of my face and don't let me see you with him again." I just shook my head as I walked back to my car as I did. I wish I had the nerve to stand up to him like I did with Austin, but I know I couldn't do that. It would be too much drama and I just didn't want that. Dallas has always been a dick, but this was the first time that he has been so demanding and possessive. I noticed Austin's friends still standing by my car, while Austin was leaned against the trunk. He stood straight up as I neared them, but I merely shook my head at him and covered my face, to hide my teary eyes, as I grabbed my keys from my jacket pocket.

"I don't know why you let him treat you like that." Austin said when I pushed by his friends.

"Yeah I don't know either." I choked as I got into the driver's seat of the Focus. Before I could close my door. Austin grabbed onto it, leaning into my car just a bit.

"I'd treat you so much better, you know." I glanced up at him, sniffling once before briefly staring at him. Austin was such a contradiction. Everything about him said to stay away, but his personality made it o hard to do.

"Yeah?"

"Definitely."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied, before tugging my door shut, making him jump back. I started my car and quickly backed out of my parking space, trying not to hit anyone as I did, before speeding off towards my house, crying as I did.

* * *

It was now Saturday morning and I was oddly involved in watching kid shows with my brothers. I'm eighteen and they're fourteen, and yet we still loved this stuff. I was sitting next to Aaron while Alex sat on the floor in front of us. The twins stuffed their faces with Cinnamon Toast Crunch, while I enjoyed a nice cup of caramel coffee and my bowl of mixed fruit. I really hadn't said much since I joined them, but it was okay because I didn't want to talk and they didn't want to hear it.

I wasn't really paying attention and was more less thinking, so when my dad came into the living room, he scared me quite a bit. I jumped a bit, sending my fruit all over Aaron, making both Alex and my dad to burst into hysterics.

"Easy there, Lee it's just your old man." H smiled, making me half laugh as I began to clean up the mess I had made. "You three aren't doing anything tonight, right?" The three of us looked at one another, quickly reading each other's expressions before we shook our heads in response to our father's question. For once, we were those kids with no plans, but sometimes it's just nice to kick back and relax for a day. "Okay, well your mother and I are going to dinner tonight with some of the other surgeons and their spouses, so we need you three to stay here and watch things."

"Okay." I simply replied.

"Whatever." The twin replied in unison, making my dad and I give one another a funny look. It was just seriously weird when they answered the same thing at the same time.

"Great. We're leaving the rules. No one leaves or comes into the house, got it?" My dad said as he and our mom stood in the living room staring at the twins and I. We hadn't moved all day and surprising I didn't care that I had done nothing productive at all. The only thing I did do was text Austin. Even though I was still very much in a relationship with Dallas, Austin was the only guy on my mind. "Are you three even listening?"

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Whatever." My parents weren't exactly pleased with our mumbled but it's the same thing every time they go out.

"Okay we'll be back late so behave." Our mom said before her and our dad left. When we were alone, I told the twins I was going upstairs to work on my essays and applications. They only ignored me as they set up their Xbox to play some game.

It was around ten o'clock when I finished three of my six essays. I had completely finished my Princeton application and smiled as I pressed the submit button. I couldn't wait to hear back from them. I had an overwhelming feeling that I was going to get in, but I did have my backups just in case. I was seriously tired of writing and just wanted to relax. As I got up from my desk to go lay down in my bed, my phone started vibrating. I checked the ID, seeing 'Austin', and quickly picked up.

"Hi." I chimed as I flipped onto my queen sized bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I'm lying in bed right now."

"Were you gonna go to sleep?"

"No. Its only like ten o'clock."

"No. Why?"

"Okay. We're hanging out. I'm coming to pick you up. So get ready."

"I'm not allowed to leave the house." I told him, sounding almost childish as I did. I could hear Austin briefly laugh before composing himself again.

"Are you eight or eighteen? Sneak out."

"I don't know..." I trailed off, feeling very uncertain about what he was telling me.

"Just do it. I'll be there in five. Don't you dare bitch out on me." He told me, hanging up before I could protest. Normally I would be kind of upset by being talked to like that, but I couldn't help but to smile as I got out of bed and pulled on some decent clothes, then quickly doing my hair and makeup. If I was going to hang out with someone that was as good looking as Austin I was going to have to look decent. Just as I had finished zipping my jacket, my phone vibrated. I checked it and aw a text from Austin saying he was here. I quickly pulled back my blinds, seeing Austin at the end of my driveway. The light from the street lamppost was hitting him just perfectly and I couldn't help but to think that he was absolutely panty dropping hot.

I swallowed hard, feeling my heart beat quicken, before pushing open my window. I couldn't let the twins know that I was leaving, so this was how it was going to have to be. It really sucked being on the second floor of our house, because it meant that I had to get crafty with my escape route. I slipped my phone into my back pocket before slowly and carefully shimming down our rain gutter. When I reached the ground, I looked back up at my room, not believing that I just did that, before running to Austin.

"Damn. You did that like a pro. Are you sure that you haven't done that before?" Austin questioned, smirking at me as he did.

"I've never done that before, plus I hit my knee, so obviously I'm not a professional." I said as I quickly rubbed my throbbing knee.

"You poor baby." His tone was mocking, but I oddly loved it. "Suck it up and lets go, princess. Hop on." He said, handing me his spare helmet. I hesitated for a moment before slipping it on and slowly straddling the back of his crotch rocket, wrapping my arms around his torso. I was terrified and was uncontrollably shaking but at the same time, I was absolutely loving that I could feel his core muscles and was a little surprised that they seemed more defined than Austin looked. I could feel myself start to shake even more as I watched him check all the gages. This was honestly the most rebellious and adventurous thing I've ever done. Austin started it up, making me stiffen just a bit. "Hold on!" He yelled before revving the engine and taking off, making me squeal a little. What had I really gotten myself into?

* * *

**Link to what Jake, Luke and Matthew look like is in my profile jus copy the hyper line and I couldn't find an image of Dez so your gonna have to imagine find anything.**

**So? What are your thoughts on Austin and Ally? What they gonna do while sneaking out? Is there romance? Should I change this to M rated? Thank you for the Reviews and comment!**

**R&R!**

**H.**


	7. Chapter 7

I clung to Austin as if my life depended on it. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I really didn't care because I was too busy freaking out over us speeding down the road. I eventually loosened up and released my grip just a bit. Even though I couldn't see, I sensed the smile on Austin's face. He loved that I was starting to enjoy our ride. We finally pulled into a parking lot behind some buildings and next to a tall chain link fence was covered in tarps, making it impossible to see whatever was on the other side. Austin quickly whipped into a space, making me cling to him once again. I felt a chuckle reverberate in his chest, causing me to pure my lips and shake my head at him, even though I knew he couldn't see me. He halted the bike before cutting the engine.

I kept my arms around him as he pulled off his helmet and turned his head, looking over his shoulder and smirking at me. Thank god my face mask was still pulled down because I was smiling and blushing like a complete fool. I slowly removed my hands from his torso as he slid off the bike, putting one hand on my thigh to hold me and the bike in place as he kicked down the stand. When he was standing next to me, his hand still on my thigh, he reached flipped up the face mask of my helmet.

"Hey there, princess. Enjoy the ride?" He smiled, making me slowly nod and blush in response. He laughed a little, smiling big afterwards. I never realized how amazing his smile was. "Okay, helmet off." He said before undoing the strap and gently tugging it off. Once my helmet was off, I was able to fully take in his big smile, bright brown eyes, and messy but sexy helmet hair. "Off the bike .Now." he commanded, but slightly smiled as he offered me his hand and helped me off. Immediately I felt some sort of tingling feeling shoot through my entire body, knowing that it was caused by my new found attraction to Austin. When my feet were firmly planted on the ground, I fixed my clothes and smoothed my hair out, taming my wild helmet hair.

"So what are we doing?"

"I don't know. Depends."

"What do you mean?"

"It depends on how far you're willing to be pushed tonight. I already got you to sneak out and ride on a crotch rocket. You up for more?" I was quiet for a moment as I thought about what he had planned. Honestly, I was a little scared to see what he had in store, but telling him that I didn't want to do anything else would mean that he would probably just take me back home, and that would seriously bum me out.

"Yeah. I'm up for it." He gave me a shocked look before breaking out into one of his famous smirks.

"Okay then. Follow me." He said as he set our helmets on the bike and shoved his keys in his pocket before taking off towards the tarp covered, chain link fence. I couldn't even question what was going on before he was climbing up it, scaling it like he was Spider-man or something.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Stop asking questions! Just c'mon!" He yelled from the top before jumping down the other side and disappearing from my view. It was quiet for a moment, which made me think he landed wrong and knock himself out or hurt himself, so I couldn't help but to start to freak out.

"Austin?!"

"C'mon Princess! Are to break a nail or something?!" He yelled from the other side of the fence. I sighed in relief before I groaned loudly, rolling my eyes and beginning my ascent up the chain links. Thank god the fence wasn't too high. I'm not afraid of heights, but when I got to the top I freaked a little. "Just jump don. I'll catch you. Its only like ten feet."

"Only?!"

"You're a cheerleader and you're small. I'm sure they throw that perfect ass of your in the air." I gave him a funny look as I peered down as him, seeing him crack a smile. "C'mon, Lee. I gat ya!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and jumping down. just like he said he would, Austin caught me. I slowly opened my eyes and peered at him, seeing a cocky smile plastered on his face before he set me down. "Now c'mon." Austin smiled before spinning me around and tugging me towards the source of the bright light. In front of us was a public pool that was freshly cleaned and sparkling. I was so mesmerized by the water that I didn't notice that Austin had let go of my hand. When I did come to, Austin was in front of me, looking at the pool and tugging his shirt over his shoulders.

My heart basically skipped a beat as I scanned his shirtless body, examining every tattoo that I could see. Besides having his arms completely tattooed, he had a chest piece which read 'One Day At A Time', a neck tattoo and a back piece running from shoulder to shoulder. I bit my lip as I checked him out, hoping he wouldn't notice the fact that I was staring and also hoping the suddenly inappropriate thoughts I was having would go away. Before I knew it, his pants and shoes were off as well, and he was now just standing there in his boxers looking like some sort of tattooed Greek God. Austin turned his head to look at me, slightly smirking and scanning me up and down before diving into the chlorinated water.

"How's the water?" I asked when he resurfaced.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Maybe I will." I sassily replied as I unzipped my jacket, and tossed it to the side and tugged my tank top off. I was honestly surprised at how confident I was being. After my tank top came my jeans and shoes. Austin jut bobbed in the water, staring at me, looking like he was at a loss for words. I didn't really find it that weird that Austin was the first guy to see me like this...yeah he beat Dallas. I stood there in my matching Victoria's Secret bra and lace cheeksters, contemplating if I should really do this, but before I could wimp out and pull my clothes back on, I dove into the water, resurfacing right in front of Austin.

"Damn Dawson. I'm impressed. Sneaking out, trespassing, and stripping all in the same night? Never realized you were such a rebel."

"I'm only getting started." I replied with a seductive wink, making him crack a devious smile. He moved closer to so we where face to face and placing his hands on each side of my waist and surprisingly I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck. My heart started beating faster at the current position we were in and I swear I could feel his breath fanning my face... Oh God he's so sexy. I think while biting my bottom lip. His eyes flickered to my lips and suddenly he started leaning in.

**He's leaning in...Ally think he's leaning! He's getting closer.**

I mentally scream to myself...

"Well then, this should be an interesting night." He simply said smirking before dunking me into the water...

* * *

**Next on 'You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken' :**

"_**Ugh like seriously I just want to make out with you...hardcore and I can't." He complained, making me stop what I was doing and stare at him. Leave it to Austin to turn a heartfelt talk into something involving teenage hormones. "Well I could, but I have more respect for you than that."...**_

"_**You're a good girl. I love good girls. I respect that. Lots of respect for you, Lee." He spoke slowly, making sure it sunk into my head...**_

"_**I thought you were a bad boy. Don't bad boys do what they want?" I asked him trying to coax him into acting on his not so private thoughts.**_

* * *

**So what do you think tell me ALL about it and what did you think about their little moment? R&R Love you all who Reviewed or anything like that your all awesome!**

**Until we meet again..**

**H!x**


	8. Chapter 8

Austin and I goofed around for a while, basically splashing one another and trying to dunk each other under water as well. I occasionally would jump on Austin's back and wrap my legs around his torso so I tried to choke him, but that only would cause him to laugh at me before he would manhandle me and toss me into the water. After what seemed like hours, I started to get cold and climbed out of the pool. "I'm pretty sure pink just became my new favourite colour." Austin said randomly as he swam to the edge of the pool.

"Why?" I asked giving him a weird look as I shook my clothes out as I removed them from the pile of clothing we had created. Austin didn't say anything and just simply gestured to my body. I glanced down, seeing my neon pink bra and panties, laughing a little as I looked at him again. "You're terrible." I joked as I tugged my jeans onto my wet legs. Ii jumped around and struggled with my skin tight jeans, causing Austin to laugh loudly. I gave him a dirty look as I finally pulled my jeans all the way on. As soon as my jeans were on, I felt my phone vibrating. I reached into my back pocket, grabbing it and seeing 'Alex' on the screen. I swallowed hard before clicking the 'accept' button and bringing my phone to my ear. It was pretty sad that I was scared of my fourteen year old brother. "Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Out with a friend." I replied simply as I watched Austin get out of the pool.

"_Seriously?_"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be home soon."

"_O-okay. Um, set the alarm system when you get home_." He told me before hanging up on me. I made a face and stared at my phone, not believing that my brother really just hung up on me. I shoved it back in my pocket before turning around to see Austin pull on his shirt. He winked at me when he saw me staring, causing me to blush. I awkwardly bit my lip, avoiding eye contact before fumbling with both my tank top and jacket before pulling them on. I wrung my hair out and looked up to see Austin staring at me this time, a smirk casually playing on his lips. "What?"

"Nothing. Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah. I'm cold." I replied as we walked towards the fence again. Just when I was getting ready to climb, Austin pulled me off to the side, where I quickly noticed a gate. "There was a gate?!" I yelled, punching him in the arm.

"Yeah but it was more fun to climb. It was a rush." He replied as he jokingly rubbed his bicep as he tried to make me feel like I'm a hard hitter.

"I guess." I replied as he wrapped an arm around me and led me to the crotch rocket. We both slipped on our helmets and tightened them before straddling the bike seat. He kicked up the stand and started everything up, revving it a couple times, which more or less caused my heart to flutter. The ride home was so much nicer because I wasn't nervous anymore. I had my arms wrapped around his torso and rested my head on his toned back, feeling completely at ease. When we reached my house, my parents thankfully weren't home yet. I really didn't want to let go of Austin, but when I did as well, shutting everything down and taking my helmet from me. "You should stay for a while. Park your bike in the neighbour's driveway and come inside with me." I said with a bright smile.

"Aren't your parent home?"

"No. They're out if town." His mouth formed an 'o' shape and he was soon pushing his bike into the driveway next door. As we walked across my yard, towards the front door, the sprinkles came on. I screamed once before I grabbed a laughing Austin and pulled him towards the house. We stood on my front porch, dripping wet and laughing hysterically at what just happened, it didn't bother us that we were soaked because we weren't exactly dry from the pool, but the whole situation was defiantly hilarious. I kept laughing even Austin had stopped and began to stare at me. Eventually I stopped as well and stared into his bright brown eyes, getting almost lost in them. Before I knew it, he was leaning in, I almost let him go through with his actions, but when his lips were almost on mine, I grabbed onto the front door and pushed it open before mumbling something about going inside.

A large sigh escaped his lips before he pulled back and nodded. I stepped into the house, Austin right behind me and slipped off my shoes as he shut the door. I quickly set the alarm system as Austin slipped off his shoes as well. We soon crept out of the foyer and into the living room. The television light filled the room and it was easy to see that the twins had simply passed out where they lay. I couldn't help but smile as I grabbed Austin's hand and led him upstairs to my room.

"Damn, you're already trying to get me in bed? Calm down girl." Austin said in a joking tone. I just rolled my eyes before leading him into my room. As soon as we got in there, I released his hand and disappeared, leaving to go get us some towels so that we could dry off. Upon returning to my room and tossing a towel at him, I dug into my dresser drawers and pulled out some dry clothes for me. I quickly went to go change and returned with some clothes off and pulled on the dry clothing. I just bit my lip and tried not to stare, but it was hard because he's just so damned attractive. Austin kicked his clothes off to the side before he took a seat across from me on my bed and just continued to smile like some kind of fool.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled again, not taking his eyes off me. I rolled my eyes again before letting a stupid smile spread across my face.

"Thank you for tonight. It was something I needed.

"You needed to break some rules?" He chuckled.

"No... well at least I don't think I did. It was a lot of fun though." I replied with a smile. Before I could stop myself, I was asking him something rather personal. I was really just being nosy and I thought it would be the perfect time to ask. "Austin what made you want to cover yourself in tattoos? You're still a teenager. You had year to do that." He sighed loudly before raking a hand through his dirty blond hair, looking obviously uncomfortable with my question.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, Als."

Als? What?

"Austin, please I just want to know."

"Made some dumb decisions, got mixed up with the wrong crowd of people. Ya know, the typical story. Once I left Canada, it only got worse. That's it. Nothing special." I just stared at him, hoping he actually would have opened up to me, but I was sadly disappointed. "I know what you're thinking."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Your thinking 'Oh, maybe I can fix him.' But that's what all these preppy girls think and try to do. But I'm not a fucking car and they're not mechanics. I don't need fixing. I'm fine." Austin's response was highly defensive and I couldn't help but to raise my eyebrows at him in shock.

"I don't think you need fixing. You can't fix what isn't broken." I said quietly, staring at him intently. "You're perfect." I nonchalantly added before looking down and playing with my fingers, mainly picking at my teal nail polish. I c-honestly couldn't believe that I had just told him that, especially after he had just made such a big deal about me asking about his past. I seriously had it bar for him.

**Authors note on next chapter! Had to break this chapter in half it was too long for me to write so sorry!**

**Sorry for the late update I'll post the other later on today **

**Please review! **

**H.X!**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm perfect? You really think that?" he questioned, his tone sounding a little harsh and sarcastic. I glanced up at him, biting my lip and nodding slightly. He groaned loudly and laid back on my mattress, dragging his hands down his face in frustration. "Seriously, why do you have to have a boyfriend?" his tone was annoyed, frustrated, and a little angry. I just started chipping my nail polish away again, seeing as I didn't know how to react to him. "Ugh, seriously. Like I just want to hardcore make out with you and I can't." He complained, making me stop what I was doing and stare at him. Leave it to Austin to turn a heartfelt talk into something involving teenage hormones. "Well, I could, but I have more respect for you than that."

"You just saw me in my bra and underwear, I'm not sure that there's a lot of respect left." I sarcastically responded. He just rolled his eye and shook his head.

"You're a good girl. I respect that. I love good girls. Lot's of respect for you Al's." He slowly spoke, making sure it sunk into my head.

"I thought you were a bad boy. Don't bad boys do what they want?" I asked trying to coax him into acting on his not so private thoughts. He had tried to kiss me earlier and I turned him down. Maybe that was why he wasn't having such a hard time figuring out if he should go for it or not. He sat up quickly and looked directly into my eyes, his stare immediately going from warm to harsh.

"I am and we do." He snapped, glaring at me just a little.

"Prove it." I said softly, not moving a muscle and giving him a challenging stare. Before I could react, Austin had practically lunged forward, capturing my face and bringing his face closer to mine. We were so close; I could feel his lip ring brushing against my bottom lip. Just when I thought this was actually going to happen, I could sense a smirk on his face.

"You think you're crafty, don't you? But I'm not just going to give you what you want." He whispered, sounding rather cocky before releasing my face and getting off of my bed. I just confusingly stared at him, nut fully believing that he just did that.

"Where are you going?" I managed to ask as he gathered up his wet clothing.

"I'm taking off. But thanks for a good night. I'll let myself out. See you Monday, princess." He winked, giving me hi signature smirk before disappearing from my room. Honestly, no boy would ever frustrate me, physically and emotionally, a much as Austin does.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since my night with Austin and I couldn't help but to think about it all the time. Sure, Austin and I had hung out since then, but nothing really compared to that night. Now when we got together, it was mainly us just doing a lot of stupid stuff, which involved a lot of cutting class or ditching school all together. It took him forever to talk me into doing it, but once it happened, I loved it. Honestly, I never knew what I was missing. Being with Austin always just gave me some sort of rush. Austin and I honestly had the perfect relationship without actually having the romantic part of one.

Being, dare I say, a best friend with Austin was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, I got to hang out with an amazing guy who just happens to adore me, I was always the center of attention at school because of him and that really bugged me. It had been almost three months since our first day and everyone was still not used to Austin. They were especially not used to the two of us being friends. Besides dealing with everyone else, I was dealing with some issues of my own.

Since spending my favourite night with Austin, I have been in some type of emotional limbo with my feelings. On one side, I had Austin and on the other side I had Dallas. Dallas and I have been together for over a year and he been okay. He can be a possessive ass and treats me like shit sometimes to me, but I've been with him for so long that it would be weird to be with anyone else. Then there was Austin. He straight up rolled up into my life and stole my heart. I was still amazed by that because I'm not into boys like Austin at all. I have two guys that mean something to me, but I was just being indecisive. I could easily get rid of Dallas and be with Austin, but I just wasn't sure if I was ready to do that yet. Or I could tell Austin to back off and be with Dallas but I felt like that was not the right choice...not even in the slightest.

* * *

It was homecoming week at Lincoln and spirits were at an all-time high. Everyone was excited about participating in spirit week, going to the pep assembly, and most importantly, attending the game against our cross town rivals, the Kennedy Bobcats. It was Monday, which meant it was neon colour day. The cheer team and I had decided to wear our neon pink cheer shirt. One, because they were cute and two because we wanted to show that we were a team or crap like that. I separated from my brothers in the parking lot and journeyed into the senior wing, quickly going to my locker and tossing my belongings in, grabbing my History book as well, before having a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my neck in a cuddly manor.

"Hey Als M!" I heard my favourite accented voice chime.

"Als M?" I questioned as he released me and let me turn around to face him.

"Ally Marie was just too much too say." Austin grinned, making it sure it was extra cheesy looking.

"You're an idiot." I giggled as he grabbed my text book out of my hands and wrapped his other arm around my shoulders. "And you're also lacking school spirit. A navy tee doesn't exactly cut it today." I smiled as I tugged at the material. He laughed a little before pulling, me closer to him muscular and tattooed body.

"Seriously, why are you so cute? Like you really think I would participate in spirit week? God, you're precious." He said in a joking, yet highly sarcastic manor.

"Awe, so you wouldn't wear something pink for me?" I asked, giving him puppy dog eyes and a pouted lip to accompany.

"Don't look at me like that." He said as I pulled his arm off me and held onto his forearm, continuing to stare at him like a begging five year old. He looked down at him arm, then back up at me, swallowing hard as he did. "N-no I-I'm not going to wear pink." He stuttered, causing me to give him a funny look. "I'll see you in class." He said quickly before handing me my book.. i released his arm and took my book, then watched as he sped away from me. I stood there, looking rather confused before closing my locker and slowly making my way to Mr. Wilson's classroom. I had never seen Austin act like that...and it was really weird.

I took a seat at my usual desk, right next to an already seated Austin. He seemed really out of it and I knew there was something going on with him because of how he acted with me in the hallway. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Mr. Wilson was standing in front of our desks, holding two pieces of paper.

"See you both in detention after school." He said as he set the paper on Austin's desk and handed me mine. "I expected more from you, Dawson." He said in a rather disappointed tone. I just stared at him as I grabbed mine before I started to examine it. Mr. Wilson shook his head at the two of us before walking to his desk in the back of the room.

"Is it weird that I'm not even remotely upset about this?" I asked Austin as I continued to stare at my referral.

"Not really. Shit happens." He smiled, making me half smile back at him. Maybe Austin was really starting to rub off on me. After the bell had finished ringing, the morning announcements came on. They talked about the week's events before moving on and announcing the senior homecoming court.

"_For the boys, we have Dallas Summer, Jared Griffin, Blake Smith, Luke Wills and Zac Efron." _I made a face upon hearing all the names, seeing as they were all my friends, but I couldn't help but to make a super obnoxious one when I heard Dallas's name, which only made Austin laugh, seeing as he wasn't exactly on team Dallas. "And for the girls, we have Cassidy Burns, Kira Starr, Marie Miller, Renee Green and last but certainly not least Ally Dawson." I got super red as everyone in the classroom clapped for me, but the main reason I turned red was because Austin had squeezed my thigh and winked while doing so. I knew he was doing it as a congratulatory gesture, but all it did was sexually frustrate me.

As I made my way to the entrance of the senior, I heard the familiar rumbling of a crotch rocket coming from behind me. I immediately turned around, seeing Austin with his feet on the pavement as he held the bike in place. He immediately help up the pare helmet, wordlessly telling me that today was a ditch school day. I walked over to his bike, adjusting my bag, and pulled on my helmet before hopping on the back. As I wrapped my arms around his toned torso, I gave him a small squeeze, silently indicating that we could and should go. He revved the engine once before speeding off.

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates been busy it all my fault and people don't worry if you feel bad for telling me to update its alright I've already started chapter ten it just needs finishing please review I love all your comments! so you got some insight on Ally's thought about Austin and Dallas. Next chapter the adventure starts not really but yeah... **

**R&R!**

**H.X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note At The End Please Read!X**

* * *

I didn't try to ask where we were going and just enjoyed the ride. It felt like hours had passed before Austin had parked the bike in front of a tattoo parlour. I knew exactly what Austin had planned as we got off the crotch rocket. He set our helmets on his bike after he helped me off his ride. As we made our way to the door, he grabbed onto my hand and interlaced our fingers before we entered. My face went bright red and my heart skipped a beat before my heart rate picked up. My heart was literally pounding against my chest as we went to the front counter, getting immediate service from the employee behind it. Austin started talking to him about getting new ink today while I read the piercing pricing list and looked around the parlour. Before I really knew what I was saying, I was interrupting Austin and the man.

"Can I go before you? I really wanna get something pierced." I smiled, making Austin, and even the man, stare at me in disbelief.

"Of course princess." Austin replied. His tone was sweet for once instead of being sarcastic, so to hear him say princess like that, made my heart even more. "I just want to get my nose done." I smiled at the guy a he got me a consent form to sign. "Just something simple, ya know?" I said to Austin as I scribbled my name on the proper line.

"Big step for you though." He said as he just continued to stare at me. I shrugged in response just before the man told me it would be thirty dollars. I reached into my bag to find my wallet, but Austin stopped me and promptly paid the guy.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's my treat. I'm kind of proud of you right now," He smirked causing me to punch him in the arm. He grabbed his bicep and playfully glared at me before grabbing onto my sides as he tried to tickle me. I started laughing loudly and very obnoxiously as the employee came back. I almost immediately shut up from being slightly embarrassed, which only made Austin laugh even more before the employee led me to the back room, where I met the woman who would pierce my nose. She had me sit down in a chair as she got all her sterilized equipment out. Before I knew it, I was screwing my eyes shut, refusing to watch the needle come at my face, and gripping Austin's hand to the point where I think he lost circulation. I could hear the pop of my skin and felt the sting after the needle had gone completely through. The woman kept telling me to relax as she stuck the small stud piercing into the tiny hole in my nose, but I just couldn't. Austin played with my hair, trying to make me relax, but I felt like it wasn't working. When I knew the woman had completely finished her job, I turned around in the chair and looked up at Austin, who almost instantly started smiling at me. The woman soon handed me a mirror and I checked her work out for myself, instantly falling in love."What are your parents gonna say about that?" Austin asked as I got out of the chair.

"I don't care." He over dramatically gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, making me smile.

"Ally Marie Dawson doesn't care what her parents are going to say? What is happening to this world?" He asked sarcastically, prompting me to make a face at him as we walked back to the front of the counter as Austin could complete his paperwork for his tattoo. "Would it freak you out if I got a tattoo that reminded me of you?" Austin randomly questioned as he leaned against the front counter. I stared at him for a moment, trying to process what he just said as he started to sign the consent form the he was handed. After I had quickly processed what he had just asked me, I almost broke into a small, shy smile.

"N-no. I-I actually think th-that would be really sweet...and cute." I stammered, still in complete shock that he had asked me something like that.

"Okay. I'm doing it then." He smiled as we once again went into the back and met his tattoo artist. Austin decided to get his rib cage done, seeing as it was basically the only space on his torso that was open and ink free. He held my hand as he got the quote 'You Can't Fix What Isn't Broken' tattooed to his rib cage. I knew he didn't need anyone to hold hi hand, seeing as he was used to the pain of a tattoo, but he needed an excuse to hold mine again and this was the perfect one. I like that he picked that quote as a tattoo for me because they were the exact words I had spoken to him after our first night out with one another. About an hour later, his artist finished and cleaned him up before tapping Austin's now sensitive ribs up. Austin tipped him a decent amount of money before he grabbed onto my hand for the third time and led me outside.

"I can't believe you just got a tattoo that reminds you of me." I said once we were outside. "You're completely crazy."

"Yeah." He simply agreed a he played with my fingers. "Just crazy for you, baby."

My face went completely red and a shy smile spread across my face before I looked down at our interlocked fingers. When I looked back up, he was just staring at me, probably hoping I was going to say something cute back to him.

"You have to stop saying stuff like that to me before I fall in love with you." I simply said, smiling as I played with his fingers.

"You love when I talk to you like I do. Babe you're like putty in my hands." He smirked, causing me to act offended but I just ended up smiling like a fool anyways. "And falling in love with me wouldn't be that bad would it?"

"Honestly, falling in love with you would probably be one of the better things in my life." Austin was silent, but kept a smile plastered on his face as we went back to his crotch rocket.

* * *

**AAAAAHHHHHHH 100 REVIEWS! Well 103 but still and for that I decided that I should update the next day because the reviews were awesome and you're all awesome! And as for how long this story is gonna be I'm guessing 30-45 chapters because this story has not even begun my friends. **

**Some people don't like the fact that Allys changing but it goes with the whole story remember read the summary it basically gives that fact away! But any still thank you all for the lovely comments! And I hope I get to read more and I forgot...**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! (even though I'm 14 days late...oh well)**

**R&R Pweaseee.X**

**H.X**


End file.
